Spider-man: The Animated Series Continues
by Grand Admiral Harmon
Summary: This is a continuation of the popular Spiderman 90's series. Picking up where Season 5 left off, each chapter is season, summarizing each episode of that series. It brings in characters that did not make it into the original run, like Hulk, Thor and Loki.
Recently I decided to watch the entire Spider-man TAS, which I never have watched completely. As many also were, I was disappointed by the fact the show got cancelled at the end of season 5 so we don't get more Spider-man. So here I am, typing out what I wanted to see as a continuation of the series. Unlike other stories, each chapter will be a single season with a summary of what would happen in each episode. If left to its own devices, I could have seen the series reaching season 10.

As always, Spider-man and other names and places are owned by Marvel.

* * *

 _ **Spider-Man The Animated Series Season 6**_

 **Carnage Chaos Trilogy**

1\. Carnage Chaos Part 1: " _The London of Carnage_ "

Madam Web is too weak and unable to complete the trip to the Prime Universe and stops at a dimension close to our own but in the 19th century. Jack the Ripper is hard at work and Spider-man, hoping to take his mind off the Secret Wars, goes hunting for him. It takes him a while to find Jack the Ripper, as he is not familiar with London and the lack of sky-skrappers means he has to do a lot more running. It also gives him a good deal of time to contemplate the meaning of the Secret Wars to him as a hero. It also allows him to really think about MJ. If they do find her, would she really have the same feelings for him. Would she really want to pick up where they left off?

He finally reaches the East End and is able to pick up clues to the Ripper's whereabouts. He comes across a woman about to be killed, and he fights the Ripper who is wearing a heavy trench coat and large hat. During the fight he is able to pull back the disguise and discovers that Ripper is actually Carnage. Carnage has not met Spidey in this timeline but he is twice as powerful here where each death he causes increases his natural strength.

2\. Carnage Chaos Part 2: " _The Queens' Carnage_ "

Spidey is nearly destroyed but discovers in this reality his own agility has been increased and is able to escape. His able to use his own agility to place him at and advantage and after a few more traded blows is able to fight Carnage to a standstill.

Realizing he can't defeat Spiderman, Carnage flees and Spidey is too battered to pursue. He goes to an abandoned house where he hopes to allow his Spider healing abilities to take over. However there is no time for that.

Madame Web communicates to him through a broken mirror and tells him he needs to go after him, for the Symbiote has been panicked by Spidey. It's nighttime and Carnage attacks Buckingham Palace while the Royal Family is having dinner. He is desperate for more power to fight Spiderman from as many people as he can kill. Spidey arrives as Carnage makes his way into the dining hall and in a battle that follows, is able to save the Royal Family and sends Carnage into flight. The King and Queen ask Spiderman as he webs to a window who he is and how he can do what he does but he tells them even if he told them, they would never believe him.

3\. Carnage Chaos Part 3: " _This Carnage Cannot Last_ "

Spidey pursues Carnage across London, but after losing him for a few minutes decided to boost his spirits. How? By taking time to stop a robbery of the Bank of London. This doesn't delay him too much and the distraction clears his mind enough that he eventually rediscovers Carnage's trail which leads up into Big Ben.

Carnage demands to know why Spidey wants to destroy him. Spider-man tells him that if Carnage really wants a good meal, he should order take-out.

During the battle in Big Ben, midnight strikes and the loud sound causes the symbiot to lose its grip on its host for a little bit. Spidey pulls the young man who is a constable of Scotland Yard out of the simbiot and uses his web to capture Carnage. The is a fire nearby where a house is blazing and using all his spidey strength tosses him into the fire and the simbiot burns.

As he settles on top of Big Ben and looks over admiringly at London, Madam Web informs him that she now has enough strength to continue the journey to the Prime Universe.

4\. " _Hulk Smash_ "

Spidey finally returns to the Prime Universe where Madam Web says MJ is. He arrives only to learn that nearly two years have passed. He spends his first couple of days roaming NYC, looking for MJ but to no avail. No one has seen or heard from her and everyone is surprised to see Parker after so long.

Aunt May is glad he has returned but wonders where MJ is. Peter isn't able to explain before a knock on the door interrupts him. Bruce Banner, aka Hulk, has arrived wanting Peter and Doc Connors help. The Hulk has become more and more dominate and harder to keep under control. Connor, who returned a year ago, has been able to reconstruct the neo-genetic lab. Connors is more than willing to help and Peter helps Banner into the chamber.

However the genecs laser actually increases Hulks domination and after breaking out of the ESU lab, Hulk terrorizes Manhattan, destroying buildings and throwing cars. Horrified at how it didn't help but made him more aggressive, Spidey follows Hulk and after being knocked around, is able to lure Hulk into a construction site and knock him out by collapsing an unfinished building on his head. Iron Man shows up with Cap America and Hawkeye and they retrieve Banner, for they have the tech to get him back in control of the Hulk.

5\. " _The Asgardian Problem_ "

Spidey is hanging out with the gargoyle Bruce, feeling self-pity. He's been back for three weeks now but still can't find MJ. As he bemoans his lot in life, he hears a loud crashing nearby and looking sees that a construction crane has lost control and starts damaging a building.

He swings to the rescue and saves a single blond-haired woman in the building who had stayed behind for some work during lunch. Upon setting her down, Spidey realizes only to find he's saved Gwen Stacey, daughter of the Police Chief, who has just arrived with the cops when he learns that his daughters office building had been attacked by an out-of-control crane. Chief Stacey thanks Spidey and Gwen gives him a small peck on the cheek and says that there is more of that to come. Spidey feels a bit uplifted by doing a good deed that wasn't the result of saving a person during a robbery or fighting one of his major villains, whose been keeping a low-head since he has returned.

Thor drops out of the sky, his hammer having lost all energy due to Loki's magic draining it of the energy it could wield. Spidey suggets to the angry Thor that perhaps he can help. Spidey and Doc Connors are able to get the Hammer to hold energy by techno-mumbo-jumbo. Thor is glad that it now can call lightning to it but just then Loki shows up, not wanting Thor to have the Hammer and oppose him.

They battle it out and despite Spidey and Thor working together, they barely can hold their own. Loki's magic is too powerful for either one of them, which is why Thor's hammer lost power in the first place. But just as Loki is about to deliver the final blow, a new character arrives in red with a white spidey symbol and she is able to help defeat Loki, having the same powers as Spidey. She leaves before Spidey can say thanks. Thor says it was good to work alongside Spiderman but now he had to return to Asgard and rally his own supporters against his brother.

Peter returns to his new apartment and wonders who this female superhero who has the same powers could be. However he has other matters on his mind because next day, he is assigned to a reporter to be her photographer, Jessica Drew. Peter objects, saying he's a freelancer but Jamisson says he needs to start taking responsibility for his life. Jessica tells him if he wants to be in the big league, he'll need to keep up with her.

6\. " _The Lizard Race_ "

While on an assignment for the Bugle covering an internationally known sports star arriving to the city, the Lizard shows up and attacks a bank. Peter is able to slip away from Jessica and changes into his Spiderman suit.

He swings in and tries to talk LIzard down, but forgets that as the Lizard, Doc Connors no longer has a clear head. He gets rattled a bit before the female version of him has arrived. She introduces herself as Spider-woman as they fight the Lizard but they end up fighting each-other more than the Lizard who escapes. Still arguing over who could have beaten him if they had been left alone, they are forced to chase him into the sewers.

They both say they don't need help, Spidey because he's been Spidey the longest and that he's also got experience fighting in different dimensions. Spider-woman says she doesn't care who he's fought, because she's been the Spidey while he was away. Despite their bickering they are able to locate and defeat Lizard and return him to Connors while they bicker over who is the one NYC really needs. Peter returns to the Bugle just as Jessica shows up and she demands to know why he disappeared.

 **The New Six Duology**

7\. The New Six Part 1: "For Whom the Kingpin Calls"

The Kingpin calls in the Insidious Six, but when he talks to Vulture, the Vulture informs him he is no longer interested in working with Fisk and all of Fisks' threats no longer bother him. So, Kingpin replaces him with Doctor Doom. He wants to get his son Richard out of prison and help him set up the Rose Syndicate which would be based on the West Coast. Their rescue of Richard Fisk from Rook's Island is going fine, until Spider-man shows up and they fight.

Spidey is able to defeat Shocker and Rhino but gets knocked out when Doom sends a brick wall flying at him. Richard escapes to a cloaked helicopter and arrives at his father's HQ. Fisk informs Richard everything is ready for him and the younger Fisk takes on the name the Rose.

Woozy from his battle, Spidey returns to the Bugle as Peter and gives new pictures for Spidey and Jessica wants to know why he wasn't answering his phone. She needed him for a story at the Mayor's home but Peter hadn't answered her calls.

He is able to get away, only to run into Gwen Stacey, who was wanting to see if she could repay Spidey for saving her life. Despite how glad he is to see Gwen, he doesn't feel right talking to her. So, he promises to bring it up to Spidey, he returns to his new apartment and turns on the tv to discover Daredevil is there and wants to have Peter join him against Fisk before Richard escapes to the West Coast.

8\. The New Six Part 2: "Little Trouble in Madison Square Garden's"

Quickly Spidey and Daredevil are able to attack Fisks HQ before Richard Fisk is able to make a clean get-away. During the fight DD uses one of his nunchucks to damage the copter and it crashes on top of Madison Square Garden. Spidey webs them quickly to the Gardens.

They chase younger Fisk inside which is currently empty. Despite it being dark, DD is able to quickly locate Richard in the men's locker room. They corner him but are ambushed in turn.

A fight ensues in which Richard escapes and DD is left badly battered. Spidey is caught by Doc Ocks arms and is about to have his mask removed by Octupus when Spider-woman shows up. She is able to turn the tide and gives them the hand needed to defeat the Six. DD is disappointed they failed to stop Richard's escape but says they will stop him some other time. S-W tells Spidey that NYC no longer is safe for him to be on his own and needs help. He disagrees but is willing to put it aside for the time being for the help she's offering him.

9\. " _The Spider-Woman's Secret_ "

Parker and Jessica are on assignment at a press conference for a new space mission about to be launched with Colonel Jamison. In middle of the conference, a band of robots storm the building and Peter runs off and returns as Spider-man.

He discovers that Spider-woman arrives at the same time and they battle the robots. During the battle, Spider-woman is knocked out and Spidey defeats the remaining robots. He finds her reviving but discovers her mask had been torn off.

It's Jessica Drew and she is embarrassed by being discovered by Spidey. She angrily tells Spidey that when he left for 2 years, crime went rampant throughout the city and she had to do something to stop it. So she went to Connors who against his better judgment shot her up with Spidey DNA. With that, she leaves Spidey floored. He returns to his apartment to find Harry Osborn at his door with Liz, who he had married and they hang out for the evening.

10\. " _The Stranger the Doctor_ "

Dorummu's servant appears where Mysterio had been killed and using magic, is able to return him to life. Mysterio is barely sane but is lucid enough to be explained that Dorummu has granted him a chance at life if he can destroy Spiderman, which he suspects will draw out Doctor Strange fro destruction.

Peter is with Gwen Stacey and he has unloaded his personal grief at the loss of MJ. She says it's alright and gives him a kiss. He is surprised by how much he had enjoyed the kiss and feels guilty about it. They've become friends in the past couple weeks since Spider-man saved her but he still feels like he is cheating on MJ, even though it was just a kiss.

Mysterio and the servant attack him as he is swinging through NYC. He is outmatched and is forced to flee, Mysterio and the servant hot on his tail. As he is shot down and crashes into a tree in Central Park, Doctor Strange shows up and is able to drive off the attackers. Spidey is glad for the assist and Doctor Strange uses his powers to find where they are based.

They go to an abandoned warehouse where Dorummu is ranting about how they didn't defeat Spiderman. Strange and Spidey arrive and after a tense battle, they break the spell keeping Mysterio alive and he vanishes into dust. Dorummu and his servant escape. Strange feels that they will not return to NYC for many years and they should always be ready for the battle to happen again.

 **The Last Goblin War Trilogy**

11\. The Last Goblin Wars Part 1: " _Shattered Webs_ "

Peter and Harry are walking near the GWB after Harry and Liz take Peter out to cheer him up as he's been having a hard time lately. In mid-conversation Harry asks him why he has lied about being Spiderman. Peter is taken aback by the fact Harry remembers and Harry gets more and more angry at the man he accuses killed his father. In middle of their argument, a vortex opens and out comes Norman Osborn as the Green Goblin.

Shouting that at last he will have his revenge, Norman knocks Peter off the bridge and turning to Harry, berates him for not killing the man who cast his father into limbo. He revokes Harry's privilege to be the Green Goblin ever again and speeds off to regroup and restock on weapons which he is out of.

Peter is in the river but Madam Web calls him to her dimension. Now is the time to finish off the Green Goblin for good. Peter is ready to end it but Madam Web warns him that Osborn's time in the vortex has made him and the Green Goblin far stronger. But he now has a son who is filled with rage and humiliation. 2 Green Goblins are far worse than 1.

By himself she fears Peter will be unable to beat both Father and Son. So she brings in Armored Spiderman, Clone Spiderman and Octupus Spiderman to give him the edge he needs. Despite the fact he hated the Secret Wars where is where these versions of himself comes from, he is glad for the assistance.

They swing off to battle and track down Norman Osborn at Oscorp. Armored Spiderman gives away their position before they are ready and Norman is able to hold his own. In mid-battle Harry arrives as the new Green Goblin. With their combined strength, they easily repel their attackers and the Sper-men are forced to fall back, but not before Octupus Spiderman damages the Goblin gliders requiring lengthy repairs in hopes of giving them time to come up with a new plan.

12\. The Last Goblin Wars Part 2: " _Guess Who?_ "

Arriving at Peter's apartment, the Spider-men turn on Armored Spider-man, berating him and accusing him of giving them away and losing their only chance to defeat the Green Goblins. Peter is able to calm them, reminding them that it's not over yet. He is able to convince the others they need more help if they are to defeat the combined Goblins and has them stay put as he goes to get Spiderwoman.

Spider arrives at her house and Jessica Drew is annoyed that he has dropped in during her dinner with her husband and two kids. Peter apologizes but after explaining the situation, she agrees to go with him and leaves her family in mid-dinner to go help them.

They arrive back at the apartment to find it destroyed and Clone Spiderman is dead and Armored Spiderman is too badly hurt to give any more aid. Octupus Spiderman is the only one not badly hurt and informs them that the Goblins attacked with newer and faster gliders. Their attack happened at the same Gwen Stacey had shown up to talk to Peter.

To Peter's horror, he learns that she was kidnapped by Norman Osborn who told the defeated Spider-men to send the "real" Peter Parker alone to the top of a large cathedral. Peter reels from the possibility that he will lose another woman he cares about to the Green Goblin. But Spider-woman helps bolster him and he makes a plan to divide and conquer the two Goblins. He'll go after the father and he sends the others to find and defeat Harry.

13\. The Last Goblin Wars Part 3: " _Goodbye, Gwen_ "

Peter bemoans the fact that again a person he cared for is in danger. Not only to any random super-villain. But the same one that caused MJ to disappear.

He arrives at the cathedral in the bell-tower Norman has Gwen Stacey standing at the edge of the drop. Norman berates Peter for his part in his four years in limbo. Peter tries explaining he tried to help but Norman gets angry. They battle and the top of the cathedral gets trashed. During the fight, Gwen Stacey is knocked backwards by Norman and plunges backwards down the bell-tower. Spidey catches her but pulling her back up, realizes she is dead, her back broken from the sudden stop of her fall.

Rage filling him, Spiderman roars he will kill Osborn for again taking a woman he cares for. They battle and Spidey tosses back a lit pumpkin bomb at Norman. Norman screams as the whole bell-tower stars to fall apart and Spidey escapes. Anger still filling him, he races to where the others have been fought to a standstill by Harry. He tackles Harry and they fight and finally Spidey gets the upper-hand and is about to snap Harry's neck. But the other Spiderman are able to get him to calm down. He agrees there is no more need for blood and lets Harry go, ashamed of what has happened and his own lose of restraint.

Season ends with him attending the graveside of Gwen and despairing that he will never see MJ again. As he thinks about it, Madam Webb puts the tips of her fingers together and smiles.


End file.
